The Boy in the Attic
by DancingDragonGirl9
Summary: AU.Unobserved, a small, lone figure watched from a gap in the curtains of the large attic window. The figure smiled; perhaps now he'd have some-one to play with.Just a one-shot I came up with. Axel's a little OOC, sorryplzdon'thurtme! R&R an' you get pie!


A/N: Hey all you fabulous readers this is just a little drabble one-shot I wrote up cuz I felt like it! Ok not really, it was an English assignment, but I did feel like writing a story so 2-for-1 bonus! =D It's an AU starring _almost_ everyone's favorite: Axel.

Axel: What do you mean _almost?_

Me: I don't like you! XP *dumps bucket of water on him*

Axel: *is drenched**summons chakrams*

Me: O_O eep! Run, run away! *flee*

Demyx: Hey! Quit stealing my lines! D=

Also, as per the unwritten rule of fandom hearts where there is Axel there is Roxas (but no yaoi!) Axel is a little OOC in this so sorry 'bout that. Now on to the story! R&R plzkthnx=)

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would suck, hence I don't own it.

**The Boy in the Attic**

Our story begins in an old house, the attic of an old house to be exact. For you see, something lived in that attic; it moved around and lurked in the dusty darkness awaiting the day some-one would enter its cobwebbed abode. The people in the town all knew about the creature in the attic, but because no-one knew what it was or what it looked like, they feared it. Over time the people forgot about the creature; it became just another story mothers told to make naughty children behave. But up in the attic of the old house the creature, who was very much real, still waited for some-one to enter his lair.

* * *

Axel stretched and took a deep breath as he climbed out his car. It was a lazy, sunny, summer afternoon and he was moving into his new house today. Axel looked up at the house, it was rather old and in need of some fixing up and a new coat of paint, but it had a large front porch and a huge oak tree in the back garden. The man smiled to himself. "With a bit of work, I'll have this place looking like new in no time!" he said as he hauled boxes from his car to his new home. Unobserved, a small, lone figure watched from a gap in the curtains of the large attic window. The figure smiled; perhaps now he'd have some-one to play with.

* * *

Axel was up bright early (there's that OOC) the next day cleaning up (and there's some more!) the old house. No-one had lived in the house for years so there was a thick coat of dust across every surface. Armed with a mop, bucket and dust rag he set to work. Finally after much sweat, elbow grease and dusty sneezes only one place remained to be cleaned. The attic. Axel looked up at the trapdoor as he wiped grimy sweat from his brow, his spiky red hair held back by a flame patterned bandana. He remembered the lady who sold him the house had said something about a ghost or something in the attic, but he hadn't really been listening. "No time like the present" he muttered pulling the ladder down in a shower of dust, dead bugs and more dust.

* * *

The ladder creaked as Axel made his way into the darkened space. In the light coming up from the open trapdoor he could vaguely make out what looked like boxes and antique toys scattered about the room. Carefully he picked his way over to the attic window and threw open the thick heavy drapes. A warm shaft of sunlight, motes dancing in the beam, reached into the darkness dispelling some of the gloom. Something moved in the shadows; a small wooden spinning top fell and clattered across the floor. Axel turned at the sudden noise; "Is someone there?" he called out, his bright green eyes scanning the remaining shadows.

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Roxas." said a voice.

Axel looked to where the voice had come from and saw a young blond boy of about thirteen with blue eyes and a curious face. "I'm Axel." replied Axel eyeing the boy suspiciously "What are you doing here?"

"This is my playroom. Will you be my friend?" the boy said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Looking around Axel saw that the attic was, indeed, done up as a play room, but everything was covered in a thick layer of dust as though nothing had been touched in years; the only disturbance was his footprints leading from the trapdoor. The boy was suddenly standing next to him, grabbing hold of his hand. Roxas smiled and Axel noticed how cold the hand in his was. Unnaturally cold.

"Come, lets play." said Roxas as he led Axel into the shadows.

A/N: I'll leave you to decide what happened to Axel :) So did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to roast it over a pit of white hot lava? Tell me! Flame it, review it, whatever but gimme some feedback please&thank you =D


End file.
